In order to lock a door, a bolt of the lock will generally engage with a strike mounted in a door frame. If the strike is not aligned with the bolt, it may negatively affect the ability to lock the door, including difficulty in using the lock or requiring a user to exert a tremendous amount of energy to lock the door. In other situations, an improperly aligned strike may cause the lock to prematurely fail. In the event the improperly positioned strike causes an installer to remove and reinstall the striker plate, such reinstallation could leave unwanted holes or other damage in the door frame.
To alleviate this alignment problem, some strikes are adjustable, where they may be repositioned to align with the bolt in an easier manner than traditional strikes. Conventionally, this is achieved through slotted screw holes, which allows the strike to be positioned approximately and then finally adjusted to a correct position. Usually, the initial approximate positioning requires the installer to hold the strike in position whilst marking the door frame or drilling the fixing holes.
However, the slots typically provide a limited amount of adjustment and, if further adjustment is needed, the installer may need to remove and reinstall the strike, which leaves the unwanted holes and/or damage to the door frame. Additionally, performing the multiple tasks of marking the door frame, drilling holes, and positioning the striker simultaneously may contribute to an improper initial approximate position. As a result, it is not uncommon for the installer to place the strike so far out of position that the adjustment provided is insufficient to enable the strike to be set in a correct position.
What is desired, therefore, is a strike that has improved adjustment capabilities. Another desire is a strike that may be adjusted and secured in a final position with reduced damage to the door frame.